A Pirates Prize
by Stateless101
Summary: (AU) Princess Elena K. Petrova of Greece is on her way to be married off to Prince Niklaus of the UK. She does not want to marry him for she wants to fall in love instead. That was until she is kidnapped by Captain Killian Jones and his crew. Will she find love in the pirate who kidnapped her or will she refuse him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story/crossover:) I've been wanting to do an Elena & Killian Jones/Capt. Hook story for awhile. I hope you like it and Happy Thanksgiving! (Killian never lost his hand) (All Human) **

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

_**November 15, 1600**_

Princess Elena Katerina Petrova sighed as she looked out at the blue ocean in the bright day sky. She is on her way to be married off to Prince Niklaus if the United Kingdom. Elena never did like Niklaus because she knew he will treat her like some trophy wife. Her father, King Grayson of Greece, wants them to marry to keep thrown and for the money. "Beautiful isn't it my daughter?" Gratin asked. "Indeed father. Father do I really have to marry Prince Niklaus?" she asked still keeping her eyes on the horizon. "Elena, we've talked about this before," he started sternly. "Yes you still have to marry him," he finished. "Can't I just love someone of my own choice?" Elena asked sadly. She already knew the answer to the question though. "NO! End of this conversation now Elena or else," Grayson threatened. "But-," before she could finish, Grayson had slapped Elena hard across the face.

The princess fell hard onto the wooden floor of the royal ship holding onto her stinging cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a sob. Never in her life has her father struck her before, it hurt her deeply because she is the closest to her father. "If we ever talk about this again, I will not hesitate to do this again," he growled. He walked up the stairs towards the golden helm (the ships steering wheel) and decided to take control of it. Bonnie, Elena's handmaid and best friend, came out and helped up her broken best friend. "Why can't I be free from royalty Bonnie? I want to be free like the ocean waves," Elena sobbed on her friends shoulder. "It's not easy Miss. Elena. I wish it was but it's not. A princess' duty is very important and I know you are going to be a great queen," Bonnie assured her.

"That's the thing Bonnie I don't want to rule a country with Niklaus. I know he's going to treat me like some trophy wife," Elena said looking out the window to see the sun setting. Bonnie then decided to change the subject instead. "Come, you must get ready for supper," Bonnie said and Elena agreed. Elena picked out a white dress for supper and once she was ready, she had to go below deck. "Come my daughter," Grayson said pulling out her chair for her. "Thank you," was all she said for dinner. "Ahh the full moon is upon us," said Jack, a young crew member. "Is their a problem about the full moon Mr. Jack?" asked Elena out of curiosity. "Legend has it that Captain Killian Jones sails on these waters on a full moon. He is the most wanted pirate along with his crew, the Jolly Rogers crew. Killian will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He will even kill for it one way or another, which is why they named him Killian," Jack finished with a smirk.

Grayson narrowed his eyes at the young boy with his legend. "Well that's enough story-time for tonight gentlemen," he said and retired to his captain's quarters. Bonnie escorted Elena back to her chamber and helped Elena undress to her night clothes. "Good night Bonnie," Elena said to her best friend before she left. "Good night Miss. Elena," Bonnie said and closed the doors behind her. Before Elena went to bed she thought about the the feared pirate. Wondering if he's real or if he's just made up. She let it slip off her mind before blowing out the candle. All of a sudden, she heard screams, gun fire, and swords clashing against each other. Bonnie burst open the door and got Elena out. They ran as fast as they could towards the study, which is the biggest room on the ship. "Bonnie, what's happening? Where's my father?" Elena asked worriedly as Bonnie locked the door.

"The ship is being attacked. I don't know any detail of your father yet Elena,"Bonnie answered. She pulled one side of a rug out of a secret door on the floor. "Elena I need you to stay here and hid. Once I close this secret door, I want you to put the rug over it so nobody sees okay? I will be back as fast as I can," said Bonnie bravely as Elena nodded nervously. She did exactly as she was told and once she was done, she hid in a closet. Many things were going around Elena's mind as she hid. _'I hope my father is alright and Bonnie will be back soon.' Elena thought. _The young princess then heard banging on the door. It stopped for a moment before the crushing of wood broke down. Elena put her hands over her mouth and let the tears fall. She'a never been so scared and nervous before.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," said a coy male voice. The man walked towards the closet. He pried it open and looked down at the princess with a smirk. "Princess Elena of Greece. I think my Captain would like to meet you," he said grabbing her arm pulling her up and dragged her out onto the deck. She struggled and tried to pull away but he is too strong. "Captain, I would like for you to meet someone," said the man. Killian then turned around to find Princess Elena of Greece right in front of him. He walked over towards her with an evil smirk on his face. "Good job Kol, you've caught the Princess of Greece. I'll take it from here," Killian said grabbing Elena's arm harshly making her yelp in pain. "Sorry my love," he apologized to her and watched as King Grayson walked angrily towards him.

"Let my daughter go Killian!" Grayson growled. Killian then looked down at Elena and gently put her back against his front. She is to frightened to move so she stayed still. "The princess is too beautiful to be let go, so no. _A pirates prize_ is his once he has it. She is _mine_ now," he growled and pulled out a white cloth with a substance that will knock people out once they took a breath of it. He put it onto Elena's face and he caught her bridal style as she fell unconscious. "Finish them all my crew, except for Grayson and the women on this ship!" Killian ordered as he went back to his ship with Elena in his arms. "You heard Captains orders, finish them!" yelled Kol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank** **you all for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry it's late, so I'm going to shut up and let you read;) I hope you like it though!**

* * *

**_Chapter II_**

_**Elena's POV **_

I woke up with a little headache from last nights events. He's real, Captain Killian Jones is real! I have to get out of here, so I mad dashed it for the door. It's locked, so much for that. I tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. "Going somewhere sweetheart?" asked an Irish male voice. Turning my body around I could see a very handsome man, he has dark brown hair with blue eyes.

His red coat indicates that he's the captain. Then I realized that Killian Jones is standing at the door way. I guess he caught me staring by the knowing smirk on his face. I'm not going to lie but he is very handsome. _Stop it Elena, he kidnapped you remember? _I then glared at him making him chuckle. "Good morning princess Elena," he said but I did not say a word.

"Not talkative are we?" he asked, nothing came out of my mouth. I just folded my arms still glaring at him. "Thought a princess' duty was to talk," he shrugged. "A princess' duty is to make sure her people are alright," I spoke. "And she finally speaks," he said keeping his eyes on me. He walked over towards me with hunters eyes. I moved back until my back hit the window, his warm body towering over mine.

"You my lovely are feisty and my first one. Most women would be happy that I captured them," he whispered in my ear. I took up all of my courage and kneed his groin hard. He fell onto the ground groaning in pain. I took this chance and ran out the door to the gods only know where. Thank you mother for teaching me self defense. As I ran, I keep getting whistles from the other pirates.

"I think we should let captain take care of this one," I heard one of the pirates. I ran down below the deck to find a long hall full of doors. I ran to the farest one on the right. I lit a candle for its pitch blackness. Lots of paintings are stored in this very room. I noticed that every single one is me. All in different settings and moods. Some of my face expressions are mostly sad and with pain in my eyes.

Did Killian paint these or did he steal them? Why are all of these paintings about me? So many of these questions are going around in my head. When I heard footsteps I blew out the candle and hid behind one of the paintings. "Elllennnna," sang his voice. I could tell he's not happy about what I did in his captain quarters. The door burst opened shocking me but not enough to drop anything.

I looked up to see him standing right in front of me. I tried to run away but he grabbed my tiny waist. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at him. I screamed at him, pushed him away. Not once did he flinch at my words or my attempts to get away from his grasp. Once we got back into his captain's quarters, he threw me on the bed. He started to take of his pirate coat leaving his white dress shirt.

I tried to move away but at the same time, I didn't want to. Killian then climbed on top of me pining my arms down. "Apologies," he growled against my neck, making me shutter. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered in his ear. He lingered for a moment with his lips on my neck. He got off of me quickly and went towards the door. "Why do you have so many paintings of me?" I asked and he immediately stopped his tracks. Killian sighed at my question. "A story for another time love," he said with an emotion that's hard to understand.

"You should get ready for supper. There are dresses in that closet. I will be right back," he said grabbing his red coat and left me to change. I opened the closet to find so many colored dresses. I changed into the blue one with matching shoes. I found a brush and brushed my long brown hair. When I was done somebody knocked on the door. I opened it to find Killian leaning against the door frame.

He held out his arm and I took it without hesitation. "Can you please tell me about yourself?" I asked him as he lead us towards the bottom of the ship. I could smell food and heard my stomach growl in hunger. "Somebody is hungry. What do you want to know?" he asked. "Anything really," I said and he nodded. "My name is Captain Killian James Jones or Killian for you my lady," he started and pulled open a chair for me and I thanked him.

"I am 32 years old. I was born the 26th of January, year 1568," he said with a smile at me. I smiled back while blushing a little. "When is your date of birth?" he asked. "I was born the 9th of January, year 1584. So I'm sixteen years old," I admitted. When they brought the food, I couldn't help myself. "Out of all the women you brought captain, I like the princess more. She's has the Petrova fire and she can eat," said one of the pirates. I blushed and still ate my food.

"Indeed she is Damon, but I will not share her to anyone," Killian warned him, gently grabbing my hand. He kissed it as I blushed even more. I think I look like a tomato right now. He just smirked and let go of my hand. I took a sip of my water and I could feel Killian's eyes on me at my every move. I then yawned amad felt very tired, it's probably late right now.

"I think it's time for my beauty to get some sleep," Killian said and called for a girl named Caroline. "Caroline, take my princess and help her with anything she needs," he gently commanded her. "Yes sir," she said and lead me out upstairs. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Caroline," I said following her. "It's nice to meet you my lady," she said formaly. "Please call me Elena," I said with a friendly smile.

She smiled back anod lead me to the wash room. "You may start bathing, the shampoo and body wash are right next to the tub. I'll be right back with a towel and night gown for you Miss. Elena," she said and I thanked her. I took off all of my clothes and went inside the warm tub of water. I did my hair and body with the vanilla shampoo and body wash. Caroline then came in with a towel and a night gown.

"Thank you Caroline," I said and dried myself with the towel. "You are welcome Elena," she said. Caroline then helped me put on my night gown. She haa blue eyes and long brown hair. When I was done she lead me back to the captain's quarters. "Good night Elena. Sleep well," she said and I smiled. I went under the warm covers and before I fell asleep I heard the door open again.

Turning my body to face the door, I could see Killian. He then started to change and I quickly turned away blushing. I blew out the candle but still kept my body turned. He chuckled and I could feel the bed dip. He then kissed my check and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his bare chest against my back. I was to tired to complain, so I just fell asleep in his warm muscular arms.


End file.
